dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Savantish Fellow (3.5e Feat)
In Reference to Posting Comment lol. Max ranks as sacred. Ah, that was a great joke. Yeah, this does bad things to opposed check skills and allows people to hyper specialize, but I find it really hard to care in the default skill system since it's already covered in item booster / spell booster / whatever else holes. - TarkisFlux 01:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking about Prestige classes and Skill feats and other things that are based on actual ranks. --Foxwarrior 01:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't think about those... I don't much care about the prestige class hole (though maybe I should, it's just that the good ones have non-skill prereqs as well), but the skill feats one is problematic actually. As in REALLY (I got rid of the bigness here, it was annoying in retrospect) problematic. Those feats are designed to give out level appropriate powers at the appropriate levels, and shorting that is bad. This feat probably shouldn't allow you to be treated as having more than level + 3 ranks for the purposes of skill feats. - TarkisFlux 01:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I presume that you meant shouldn't. --Foxwarrior 01:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, yes I did. Nice catch. - TarkisFlux 02:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::In reference to your adjusting comment... I wouldn't have even complained about the skill feat aspect of it if you hadn't brought it up. So you have no one to blame but yourself for the short while it lasted ;-). :::::The revised version looks more like a scaling skill focus, in that it just gives you bigger bonuses as you level up and doesn't actually let you exceed rank maximums. Which isn't bad, but may as well just be a revised skill focus feat if you just want people to get double bonus from their ranks in a skill. While it's nice that you still get to spread your skill points around now (since you're not pouring them into exceeding the maximum of a skill), the revised version doesn't allow you to get into prestige classes earlier either, and I don't think I tried arguing you out of that at all. Why the big change? Lastly, isn't this somewhat redundant with Ridiculously Skilled Fellow, or did you want skill guys to be able to get around tripple mileage out of their skill ranks is they just take skill feats? - TarkisFlux 02:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It seems to me like having it affect maximum ranks for the purpose of Prestige Classes but not feats would seem overly complicated for no particular reason. ::::::As to the spreading skill points around bit, that's not how I intended "You can put skill points into Skill Focus feats" to be read. ::::::Yes, it is more than somewhat redundant with Ridiculously Skilled Fellow, which probably already gives a big enough bonus to Skill Focus. I think I'll change this completely now. --Foxwarrior 02:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think the changes work nicely. - TarkisFlux 03:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If you intend this skill point to be retroactive, you should probably mention it. There are still people out there who don't do that for one reason or another, and clearing up at the outset which way this should go would be helpful. - TarkisFlux 05:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC)